nfandomcom-20200216-history
Acronyms of N
=Users= *`hooz - Yahoozy / yahoozy_Guacamole *`nid - Arachnid *7_2 - seven_two *Ad. - TheAdster *AE - AlliedEnvy *Aids / AIDS / Mat / Life - Aidiera *AMLT - AMomentLikeThis *Ani - Animator *ATFB - AsTimeFliesBy *ATOB / atob - astheoceansblue *ATR - AfterTheRain *B_T / Dave - blue_tetris *Bio / BiCry - BionicCryonic *Bill - TribulatioN *Blizz - Kablizzy *boba - bobaganuesh_2 *Bussey - bussey_rules *Calcy - thecalcgenius *Cerby - Cerberus *CF - CoffeeFreak *cheese - cheesemonger / Seneschal *CS - ChaoStar *DA - Darkandroid *DLB - DemonzLunchBreak *e_m - eternal_moonlight *Erik - Erik-Player *eru - eru_bahagon *fbf - fireburnsfree (Not to be confused with FBF (Frame-By-Frame)) *fotf / FOTF - fingersonthefrets *gb - greenblack *Gdubs / GW - GamingWolf *GEAH - GreenEggsAndHam *George - mc_george *GHM / GTM - Guitar_Hero_Matt *glmox - gloomp *golf - golfkid *Guis - Guiseppi *IAABH / Kimmie - I-Am-A-Bilingual-Hippopotamus *Inno - Innovation *JF - johnny_faneca *Jig - Jiggerjaw *JoD / J_o_D - Jack_of_Diamonds *KA / K-GAX - KinGAleX *kk - kkstong0 / cucumber_boy *Klanky - KlanKaos *Kool - Kool-aid *kryX - KryX-orange *L_D - lord_day *Lar / PNI - Laurie *LF - Luminaflare *LV - LittleViking001 *M&R - Mare and Raigan *M_I / Meta - Meta_Ing *Max - Maxson924 -*not to be confused with Max_Ride *Max_Ride - MaximumRide *MCKY / Cheez - MyCheezKilledYours *minty - mintnut *moh - mohamedraif *mosh - moshpit2010 -*now known as Mosh on the forums. *OOJ / OJ - OutrightOJ *Pheidi - Pheidippides *PM - PALEMOON *RD - RandomDigits *RF - RadiumFalcon *S&M - Sweep and Maestro *Shik - Shikamaru92 *SMG / Slaps - SlappyMcGee *Snugs - Snuggletummy / Sgt_Poptarts / ChaosWolf *Socky - Sockmonkey *Pawz - southpaw/Manus Australis/origami_alligator *SoY - Spawn of Yanni / Yanni *Slappy - SlappyMcGee *Suki - Tsukatu *swim - usaswim *TFK - ToeFaceKiller *TMM - The_Muffin_Man *trib - trib4lmaniac *TS - Toshosoft *UZ / Uzi - UniverseZero *van - vankusss *xela - xaelar =Maps= *MTI - Mother Thumping Impossible *RRR - Rocket Rocket Revolution =Gameplay= *5aved - Rated 5 + Favourited *5avesized - Rated 5 + Favourited + Bitesized -*No longer used in the New Numa *5avedtured - Rated 5 + Favourited + Featured *10mm / TMM - Ten Minute Map *AGD - All Gold Demo *AGCD - All Gold Completion Demo *AGDD - All Gold Death Demo *APGD - All Possible Gold Demo *BN / BS'd NUMA / BSN - Bitesized NUMA *CDDA / Corpse DDA - Corpse Don't Do Anything (see DDABYD) *CTRDDA - Chase The Rocket Don't Do Anything *DD - Death Demo *DDA - Don't Do Anything *DDABYD - Don't Do Anything Because You're Dead (see CDDA) *DE - Door Eerie *Ded - Dedication *DNR - Do Not Rate (see NR)(note that you can disable ratings on NUMA nowadays) *FAGD - Fastest All Gold Demo *Faved - Favorited *Favesized - Favorited + Bitesized -*No longer used in the New Numa *FBF - Frame By Frame *FD - Fastest Demo *FLCDDA - Flying Limb Corpse Don't Do Anything *fr - framerate *FTD - First Try Demo *hs - highscore *HL - Hold Left *HR - Hold Right *IUoOoT / IUOT - Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles *JO - Jump Only *KRA - Keep the Rocket Alive *MMS - MapMaker Suggestions *MS - MapSwap *ms/f - milliseconds per frame *NaN - Not a Number *Ned - N editor *NJ - No Jump *NPBWRRD - Not Pressing Buttons Where Rocket Doesn't Die *NR - No Rating *NUMA - N User Map Archive *OTTM - One Type Tile Map *RCE - Rate, Comment, Enjoy *Resub - Resubmission *SC - Secret Collab *SD - Speed Demo *STD - Second Try Demo *sr / speed - speedrun *TMD - Too Many Doors -*unnecessary overuse of doors *TS - Tileset *TTD - Third Try Demo *UAC - Use, Abuse, Credit -* referred to tilesets =Tricks= * cj - corner jump *htcj - half-tile corner jump *bwj - backwards walljump *bbbwj - backwards bounceblock walljump *cwj - corner wall jump *double - double jump *lpwj - launchpad walljump *rcj - reverse corner jump *rhtcj - reverse half-tile corner jump *pj - perpendicular jump *quad - quadruple jump *triple - triple jump *wj - walljump *bbcj - bounce block corner jump *tcj thwump corner jump =Objects= *bb - bounceblock *chaingun - chaingun drone *gauss - gauss turret *laser - laser drone (also used to refer to the beam produced by a gauss turret or laser drone) *lp - launchpad *seeker - seeker drone *zap - zap drone =Programs= *NAM - N Auto-Mapper *NAM - N Art Maker *NTAM - N Tileset Art Maker